Maniac
(DLC) |artist = (Studio Allstars) |year = 1983 2010 (Studio Allstars) |dlc = October 28, 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |pictos = 55 |perf = Julia Spiesser |nowc = Maniac}} "Maniac" by (covered by Studio Allstars in-game), is featured on as a downloadable track. It later appeared on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman. She wears a red cap over her purple curly hair, a one-piece leotard, a blue blouse, and a pair of sport boots. She has a red outline. Remake In the remake, the dancer stays the same but she is more realistic and a bit of her glowing was removed. Background The background is a blue room with lighting bulbs. Random light spots appear throughout the routine. Sometimes, rain falls from the ceiling in multiple directions. Remake In the remake, the room is darker, there are more floating light dots, and the light bulbs glow more. The dust rain is red again and it fades away slower, and a special sound plays whenever it falls. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: Make a circle with both of your hands and bend backwards. Gold Move 3: With your right arm, making an arc starting from the bottom while leaning back. Maniac gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Maniac gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game Maniac gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Maniac gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Maniac is featured in the following Mashups: * Jailhouse Rock * Jump (For My Love) * No Limit * Rock Lobster * What You Waiting For? Trivia * There is a photo that shows the dancers from Professor Pumplestickle dancing in front of this background. * The line "Between will and what will be" first appears divided as "Between/will and what will be". However, the second time it is sung, the line is divided as "Between will/and what will be". * In , the coach is outlined in red and the dust rain is red too, but in , she is no longer outlined, and the dust is yellow. * Along with Flashdance... What A Feeling, Maniac is featured in ’s official soundtrack. ** These songs also appeared in the movie. ** Coincidentally, both songs are covered. * The pictograms have yellow arrows, which do not match up with the coach's red glove. * In , the coach fades away while she's performing the split move. Gallery SJ9E41 7d08c6f1 14.png|''Maniac'' maniacmenu.png|''Maniac'' in the menu Coach jd2es maniac.png|Coach extraction maniac back.jpg|Background pictos-sprite maniac.png|Pictograms maniac beta shot.jpg|Beta gameplay Videos Official Audio Michael_Sembello_-_Maniac Maniac (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Maniac - Just Dance 2 Maniac - Just Dance Summer Party Extractions Just Dance Summer Party - The Studio Allstars - Maniac - HQ Choreography Maniac - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs